Island of Mistakes
by whitefairy24601
Summary: Chelsea thinks all will be perfect when she proposes to the Vaughn, but when she gives the feather to the wrong person a spiral of events leads her farm life all downhill.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1

"Wow, Chelsea, thanks!" Vaughn beamed down at the porridge before him. It was his favorite meal, and almost every time he came to Sunny Islands Chelsea was there with a bowl for him.

This time, his cheeks went red but they weren't the only thing that did. For a brief moment Chelsea saw a heart before him flash red then disappear. Chelsea didn't worry. This seemed to happen to her a lot. Sometimes when she spoke to boys she would see a heart before him in some color or another flash and leave. Maybe she was crazy, but she didn't tell anyone. It just happened.

This however, was only the second time she had seen a red one. The other time was with Elliot, the shipper's grandson, but Chelsea didn't really pay attention. To her he was a friend and nothing more. But with Vaughn… this vision stayed in her mind long after he left with a smile.

"Sometimes I wish I was here more than two days a week!" He noted with another blush before leaving. He was, in fact going to be here the next day… yes, today was a Wednesday. Which meant Chelsea should make him more porridge! She wouldn't mind using some of her milk for him.

Chelsea thought on all this as she entered Chen's shop to buy some seeds for the summer. The only other person in the shop before her was Sabrina, Regis's daughter, which was odd as she didn't shop much. She must have been done by then however as she rushed out when Chelsea entered. That didn't faze her though. Sabrina always seemed to be in a rush, her dad did seem the strict type. Not to mention protective.

Chelsea had just picked up some tomatoes, and was about to be out when she paused at the counter. There, on display were a few blue feathers. She hadn't seen those before… did Chen always sell them?

Blue feathers….

Something, she didn't know what made Chelsea pause here. Marriage… it was a thought that occurred to her before but… her proposing? Her? One thing that Chelsea knew about proposals was that when someone proposed they did not speak at all until given an answer.

Chelsea didn't know why, but that was what they had always done. Silent until all was decided. And Chelsea… did Vaughn really love her enough for marriage? Would he say yes? Chelsea fingered a feather, before picking it up without any more thought. After a pause however, she picked up a second for her shipping list. Just in case.

Chelsea blushed all throughout the checkup process, but Chen didn't say anything about the feather. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, to Chelsea's relief. She didn't want him asking who the lucky man was, or if no engagement plans came up know she was rejected.

On the way to the animal shop to see Vaughn, Chelsea dropped one feather in the shipping bin. Elliot was there and she nodded hello, but said nothing. Soon she would be proposing! To Vaughn! No, she didn't really have time to chat.

With a deep breath Chelsea pulled the feather from her bag and took a step. However, before she could take another she was stopped by Elliot, a giant grin on his face.

"Chelsea… is that a blue feather?" He asked, excited. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Why?

"A blue feather? Chelsea?" Elliot asked again. The world swirled around her and suddenly Chelsea felt as if she were in a scene from a movie or a game. And she was in it with Elliot….!

"You want to marry me Chelsea? I'm so happy!" Chelsea's mouth fell open. She was proposing to the wrong guy!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do own… I mean do NOT own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

Chelsea stood face to face with Elliot her mouth open. The blue feather for _Elliot? _No, Vaughn! She wanted to propose to Vaughn! But it was too late now and Elliot was on a roll.

"Marriage? To me? Why Chelsea, I thought you'd never ask! I mean, I have liked you for a long time but you me? This is great! I say yes!" Chelsea opened her mouth again but she still couldn't say anything. Did that mean this wasn't over yet?

_Why me?_ She thought. It was just her luck to get engaged to the wrong guy. Elliot cocked his head to the side then laughed.

"Oh of course, where are my manners? We should tell Taro. You're right Chelsea, what a smart wife you'll be!"

With what seemed to be one click of a button Chelsea and Elliot were next to Taro, Felicia, and Natalie, all apparently expecting some sort of news. Elliot was quick to answer.

"Chelsea and I are going to get married!" He announced. Taro was quick to jump in.

"Who proposed?" He asked, looking at Elliot as if he hoped it was him. Elliot blushed and lowered his eyes.

"Oh um, Chelsea did…."

_Yeah right._ She thought. _I walk by with a feather and you go around shouting marriage plans! Who does that?_ But she seemed to still be at a loss for words. Not that mattered. Soon enough the whole town would hear of this and what would happen if she broke it off? Her crops certainly wouldn't sell if they were sold by someone so awful as to break off an engagement! Chelsea looked at Elliot who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sure you two will be happy together." Taro said with a nod. He tried not to show it, but Chelsea could tell that he was more than happy with this 'engagement'. He had been pushing for them to be together since they landed on this island and finally Taro's dream was coming true.

At least that was what he thought. But for now, Chelsea seemed to be stuck with the wrong boy.

"We are thinking of having the wedding next week!" Elliot exclaimed. Chelsea looked at him thinking, _We?_

But before anything else was said the scene seemed to end and she was back at her farm.

Chelsea sighed and sat down on her bed. She needed time to think…. Well, she seemed to have plenty of time for that. It always seemed as if time slowed down in buildings although Chelsea didn't know why. But what she did know was that she was engaged…. To Elliot. And their marriage was in a week.

How did this happen? She shouldn't have been so quick to pull out that feather. Yes, that was it, she was just too impatient. And look where it got her!

Chelsea was dwelling upon all this when she heard a knock on her door. Confused, she got up to get it. There wasn't some festival that she forgot about going on tomorrow was there? Or maybe Gannon had finished building something like an animal feeder. She _did _need a new chicken, Chelsea thought.

So, with a sigh, she tried to plaster a smile on her face and swung open the door…

… to reveal Vaughn.

Chelsea wasn't prepared for that. Why was he here? She hadn't prepared for that! And here he was, standing there with a familiar look on his face. It wasn't the open, or blushing one she had gotten used to.

No, it was a closed grimace, more like the one she had been given the first day Vaughn arrived on Sunny Islands about a year ago. Chelsea knew this wasn't good, but she would push through it.

"Oh, Vaughn um, hello!" She stammered. He didn't smile.

"Is it true?" He asked, without any buildup. That was so like Vaughn, no beating around the bush for this cowboy.

"Is what true?" Of course Chelsea knew what he was referring to. How fast did news travel on this stupid place? Didn't the people have anything else to talk about?

"You and Elliot getting… married." Vaughn choked out, not to happy.

"Oh um… yes I um, guess so." Chelsea forced her head which had been examining the floor up to see Vaughn's taken aback expression. It didn't look to happy.

"You mean you're actually going to marry that fool? But why? I thought you had feelings for me!"

_I do._ Chelsea thought. But she couldn't tell him that. No, she was stuck. At least for the moment.

"You did? Well um, that's a misunderstanding because Elliot and I are- in love." Chelsea couldn't believe she was saying these words. Why couldn't she, just for once be heartless? Why couldn't she tell Elliot that she _didn't love him!_ Because she was stupid.

Vaughn and Chelsea stared at each other for a moment without words. And then Chelsea saw his heart flicker again, this time it was orange before disappearing. What did that mean? She didn't get to find out. Without a word Vaughn turned around, leaving Chelsea at the doorway watching him leave.

So now what? With a grumble, Chelsea realized she was hungry. She had been working all day after all. A quick snack before bed would do her some good.

She pulled open the fridge and looked in it. Colored grass of all kinds, some meals, eggs, milk….

Milk. Chelsea pulled out the container and put it on the counter. Then she got some rice. It wasn't bad to give Vaughn some porridge if she was engaged was it? She had, after all always given him some and there was no reason to stop just because she was getting married.

Within a few minutes the porridge was done and Chelsea put it in the fridge. She drank the remaining milk, and with a yawn, fell asleep.

The next morning Chelsea hurried through her feeding her animals and snatched up the porridge. After shipping some milk and eggs, and saving some, she harvested some tomatoes and planted more. At this point she was exhausted and had to eat some grass. Then, she was off to town.

She had planned on going straight to the animal shop to see Vaughn, but almost as soon as she stepped into that area Elliot stopped her with a huge grin.

"Hiya Chelsea, wanna help us ship?" He asked. Darn it. She needed a way out….

"Um, sure… in a moment. I need to get some feed for my animals you see, because they need to be fed…. Um, tomorrow. So they won't die or anything." Elliott's face fell for a moment before brightening again.

"Well, you don't want those animals to starve. I just don't want to have to wait too long to spend time with my wife!"

_I'm not your wife yet._ Chelsea thought angrily. She hurried away, and was relieved when she stepped into the animal shop. She had begun to make her way to the counter to order the food when she realized that was just an excuse. She was really here to see Vaughn…. Who wasn't there!

"I thought it was Thursday!" She cried out, forgetting she had company. Mirabelle laughed.

"Of course it is, but why does that matter?"

"Well um, where's Vaughn?" She asked, worried. Why wasn't he there?

"Oh yes, he's helping Regis at the mines today. There is a whole lot of work to be done there, it's amazing. I wouldn't expect him to be back tonight."

"Oh…." Chelsea considered asking Mirabelle to deliver the porridge, but she didn't judge that wise. What would she think?

"Well, I guess I'll see him next week then?" Chelsea asked, sadly. Mirabelle nodded.

"Of course, I suspect he doesn't want to miss your wedding!" She winked. Trying to gain composure and speed at the same time, Chelsea bounded out of the shop.

Who cared if Vaughn missed her wedding? The whole town seemed to think she and Elliot were a perfect match anyways. Vaughn would eventually to.

Chelsea sank onto the ground and pulled out the porridge and stared at it. It would most likely go bad before Vaughn came again, but she didn't want it.

"Chelsea!" A voice cried. Chelsea looked up to see Elliot bounding over. With a glance down she wondered if Elliot liked porridge. She honestly didn't even know enough about him to know that.

Well she was about to find out.

**Author's note: second chapter done! So, this isn't the end, there is MUCH more! Please keep reading, I'm going to update soon with chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own a random character named Elizabeth, but she isn't in this story so… I guess I should say that I do not own any Harvest Moon characters.**

Chapter 3

Friday. Chelsea tried to tell herself when she woke up that morning that it was Friday, just that. But in her mind it was actually, 'One day closer to my wedding to Elliot.'

Generally Chelsea might jump out of bed crying, "It's Friday, get it? So Ima gonna fry and ship some food so Pierre won't move out!" She liked to wonder what Vaughn would say when he heard that. Maybe he would laugh. Except now he would never hear any of the crazy things she shouted upon waking up. Elliot would.

As she cooked, Chelsea wondered if she should make Elliot something. The day before, when she offered him the porridge there was a look of horror on his face followed by a nervous laugh. Apparently he didn't like the gift and took it as a pre- marital joke on Chelsea's part. So what would he like? Chelsea furrowed her brow and then remembered that Taro, in his desperation to get them married, had written her a list of things Elliot liked and hated.

Chelsea rummaged through her rucksack but it wasn't there. In the end the list was sitting in her cabinet, untouched since the day she put it there. Chelsea pulled the page out and read it.

So he liked stir fried veggies best… Chelsea probably had the ingredients for that. In curiosity, she skimmed further down the list only to discover that porridge was on his 'hate' list. Oops. Well, Vaughn liked it!

With a sigh, Chelsea pulled out the ingredients for the stir fry. She'd never made the dish before so she hoped it would turn out well. She didn't want her fiancé upset again.

Chelsea got to town by ten. She decided she would ship the stuff there, as for some reason the farm seemed stifling. Maybe because she knew she wouldn't be a single women there anymore, and for some reason the thought disturbed her. Of course it wouldn't if she was engaged to the right guy… who she wouldn't see again until the day before her wedding, if she was lucky enough. She may be too busy that day as she would be an almost bride.

Chelsea bent down to pick some flowers to ship when she heard a voice.

"Hey." Chelsea stood up. It was Natalie, her soon to be sister in law. Natalie had her arms crossed and was staring down at Chelsea. Embarrassed, Chelsea jumped up and wiped her hands at her sides.

"Hi Natalie!" She said. Natalie nodded her head.

"So… you're gonna marry my brother?" Chelsea sighed. She should have known this was coming.

"Yup!" She said, plastering a smile on her face. "Old Elliot and I are getting… hitched…." Darn it! That sounded fake didn't it? Natalie examined her.

"I see… so you love him?" Bulls eye… How was she supposed to answer? Really Chelsea should tell the truth, this could be her chance!

"Yup, totally." Dangit. Natalie still stood there. Couldn't she leave?

"I see. You know Elliot does stupid things sometimes."Natalie confided, as if Chelsea didn't know that. Chelsea laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well so does everybody, who doesn't? What I mean is… It doesn't matter because… it doesn't" Natalie nodded and Chelsea shrunk. She was so bad at this!

"Yes, I guess so. Have fun being married to my brother." Natalie said, and turned to walk away, probably to see Pierre or hide form mushrooms.

"Okay, well that was… hard. And humiliating." Chelsea said to herself. Trying to take her mind off of the conversation, and of marriage, she took the flowers to the shipping bin. She tossed them in, followed by milk, and a few turnips left over from spring. There were also a couple sashimis and some hot chocolate that was joining the other items.

Finally, she carefully took out the eggs and….

"Having fun?" Chelsea jumped at the voice, dropping her eggs onto the ground.

"Oh no!" She cried at the mess.

"Sorry." Chelsea turned to see Vaughn standing there, trying to keep the grin off his face. She tried to look angry, but failed in her surprise.

"Vaughn! That was good money!" Chelsea cried. "And what are you doing here on a Friday? You should be gone!" Vaughn lowered the brim off his hat so that Chelsea couldn't see his eyes. His big purple eyes….

"Yeah well, Regis is really backed up at the mines. I may be here every day for two or three weeks to help him out. I'm getting payed after all."

"Oh…." Trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, Chelsea knelt down to pick up the broken shells of her eggs. Vaughn knelt down beside her.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you." Chelsea nodded, still at work.

"Hey, this one made it!" Vaughn cried, holding out a still whole egg. Chelsea's face brightened at the sight. At least _all_ of her eggs didn't break.

"Thanks!" She breathed. Vaughn held it out, and hesitant, she reached for the egg. But she wasn't looking at the egg. She and Vaughn were both staring at their hands, extending towards each other. As they were about to brush a voice called out, "Chelsea!"

Vaughn dropped the egg, leading it crashing to the ground. Chelsea looked up to see Elliot staring at them. He tried not to show it, but she could see the fury boiling inside him. It was one of the jealous stages that boys have when their girls even interact with the opposite gender. Chelsea looked down at the now broken egg, it white shells soaked in liquid.

"Oh, hi Elliot, Vaughn was helping me clean up the eggs, but um, they're all broken now I guess." She saw Vaughn's face now, showing that Elliot wasn't the only one set on edge. The hand she had almost touched was clenched at Vaughn's side, and his purple eyes were still hidden. But she knew him enough to know that they were filled with anger.

"See you later Chelsea. Elliot." He grumbled, and stomped off, looking back only once. When he did though, his hat was tilted up, and Chelsea could see that it was hurt, and not anger that held him.

Elliot bent down.

"Let me help you with these eggs." He said, scooping up that one Vaughn had held. Chelsea numbly knelt next to him.

"Right, um… right…." Elliot looked at Chelsea with curiosity.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" He asked.

"Yeah um, just that…. Do you like stir fried veggies?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon which is very fortunate seeing as it is not in this fic. I do not own Harvest Moon either.**

Chapter 4

On Saturday, Chelsea had a sudden desire to mine. It was odd really, since she hated mining with a passion. She always had to spend so much money on chocolate and really hated those stupid pitfalls. But nevertheless, she wanted to go. And not just because there was a chance Regis would move if she didn't.

No, she honestly wouldn't mind if he left actually. She liked Regis and Sabrina and tried her hardest to be nice, but she hated the looks Sabrina gave Vaughn. It was jealously, Chelsea knew that, and she loved Sabrina dearly. If only she would fall in love with someone else like Mark. But he wasn't her type, _Vaughn _was.

This day though, Chelsea made up her mind to visit the mine. It was stupid, she knew that she was only doing it because she hoped to see Vaughn, and he probably wouldn't even be at the mine. It was more likely he was shipping the stuff for Regis and company. But still… she had hope. Maybe she could talk to him and make him understand her situation.

Chelsea shipped her stuff- the eggs stayed in one piece, luckily- and sneaked past Elliot on the way to the mine. It was mean, she knew, but she didn't want to risk having to talk to him. Today, she would concentrate on the mine.

On the way she stopped at Chen's shop so she could waste money on chocolate. She bought 99 which, along with her grass supply would hopefully be enough to keep her going. She nodded to Sabrina who was also at the shop, buying some oil. Chen smiled at Chelsea.

"Heard your feather went to use. Bet you're happy, hm?"

"Oh um, yes, very." Chelsea replied and ran out of the shop. On the way to the mine she stopped at the harvest goddess pond.

"Why not?" She asked herself, and tossed in a flower. After a moment of nothing there was a sparkle and the goddess appeared.

"Dum da da DAA!" She cried with flourish. Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Oh, someone seems to be on edge today. Could it be… marriage anticipations?" The goddess asked with a laugh.

"Um, well, a bit I guess…."

"Don't hide it from me, I know all. Life for you is not unfolding as you would like is it?" Chelsea, taken aback shook her head.

"Not at all, but how did you know that?" The goddess laughed as if Chelsea was the most simple thing in the world, and that was why she was a farmer instead of a goddess.

"Why you silly girl, because I am the harvest goddess of course! And let me tell you something about your future, would you like to hear?" Chelsea nodded vigorously, hoping for the best.

"It is that you…. AAAAAHH!" The harvest goddess screamed and pointed behind Chelsea with a shaking hand. She turned and saw a pile of boots laying there. "How did THEY get there?" The goddess cried.

"I don't know, it's just some boots, now can you finish…."

"I can't stay here!" The goddess cried. "Not with this filth!" With a poof she was gone. Angry, Chelsea glared at the boots. What _were _they doing there? Chelsea heard a giggle and turned to face the sound. A woman with dark clothes and blonde hair stood, laughing quietly.

"You ruined it!" Chelsea shouted at the witch princess.

"It was just a prank. She turned all of my stuffed bears into stuffed frogs! Anyways, I can give you better advice than she cans any day."

"Oh really?" Chelsea asked, fuming. The princess nodded.

"If you love someone, do whatever you have to do. Don't let any other idiot get in your way. Got it?"

"I'm not just going to break Elliot's heart! And how do you know that… advice anyways?" The princess smiled, with the sad face she usually wore.

"Because, even when I do my best it's not enough." Chelsea blinked.

"Wait- you love someone?" The witch princess blushed and looked to the sky. She seemed entranced by it.

"I love the sky…." She murmured.

"Um, yes, ok, but what person do you love?" Chelsea asked, now very curious.

"What I said of course. He has visited me few times, always taking something, but not what I want him to take. He is… a phantom thief, with silver hair that glints in the moonlight…."

"You like a thief?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" She snapped, herself again. "My business here is done, see you later." The princess turned and ran away, Chelsea watching. Shaking her head to wake herself up, Chelsea took up her rucksack and went to the mine.

Starting on the first floor, Chelsea hit the rocks. It was mostly junk oar and she didn't much care when she fell to the third floor. Tired, she ate her grass. Dang, it took her half the grass just for that…. Chelsea hadn't mined in a while and she had forgotten how much food you really needed to make it. She just wouldn't go to deep.

At floor 34 she had almost run out of food, but kept going. Next floor she would probable give up. She fell. Floor 37. With a heave, she lifted her hammer and brought it down on the rock. Junk ore again. Chelsea sighed and picked up the hammer again. This time, before she could strike again, she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea turned to see Vaughn standing, hammer in hand.

"Vaughn!" She cried.

"That's my name." He said, a bit cold for Chelsea's taste. She didn't like it at all.

"Um, hi. Fancy meeting you here." She said. Vaughn nodded and hit a rock.

"How are you doing?" She asked in a lame attempt at conversation. Vaughn hit another rock, this time with more force, before turning to Chelsea.

"What do you think?" He spat, than gave an even harder hit.

"Um, is something wrong?" Chelsea said, hope in her voice. Vaughn laughed, but it wasn't because he was amused.

"Yeah, plenty. You're marrying a guy you don't even love." Chelsea frowned.

"What do you mean I don't love him? Of course I do!" Vaughn glared at her.

"Give it up Chelsea, there is no way you are in love with _Elliot!_"

"There is no way you are being this cruel!" Chelsea cried, hitting a rock herself.

"Oh really, cruel am I? At least I'm not an idiot!" Chelsea winced as shards of his stone flew everywhere.

"I'm an idiot? When did I ever say I loved you?" Smash.

"You didn't need to. I thought that porridge was a clue!" He hit a rock. Chelsea hit hers harder.

"I was being nice!" She yelled. Her voice bounced off the walls.

"Nice? Eating that stuff was torture!" Chelsea paused pounding, and Vaughn followed suit.

"Did it really taste awful?" She asked, tears in her eyes. She was feeling awfully tired from all of that hammering, and now her heart was heavy. Vaughn looked guilty.

"No…." He looked at Chelsea and she could see the pleading in his eyes. "Chelsea, break it off." He begged. The tears were streaming, and Chelsea shook her head.

"I can't, Elliot would be hurt."

"So you would spend a life with him to spare his feelings?" Vaughn asked voice low. Chelsea didn't respond. She stood with her arms at her sides, the tears flowing. Hesitant, Vaughn took her in his arms and lightly brushed his lips across the top of her head. Chelsea felt emotion bubble inside her, but didn't respond to the kiss. How could she? She made a promise. Vaughn pushed her away, his hat covering his eyes again.

"Then I guess I was wrong. You don't love me." Vaughn turned around and walked up the stairs. Too late, Chelsea found her voice.

"Vaughn!" She cried. Blinded by tears, she stepped forward into a pit and fell down. The world around her went silent and her vision black.

**Author's note: Getting pretty heated huh? Please review! Next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update: I AM SO SORRY! This chapter has taken FOREVER to get up. Does anyone even care about this anymore? Anyways, more Vaughn and Chelsea moments are coming.**

Chapter 5

Chelsea opened her eyes. The world blurred before her, a world she didn't know. Above her was a totally gorgeous man with a white suite who looked down at her with concern.

When she opened her eyes all the way the man sighed in relief. Who was he? Chelsea couldn't help wonder how she was lucky enough to be with him in the room…. She sat up.

"Where am I?" She cried, not recognizing the room. The man laughed.

"The fall you took was pretty harsh. You are in Mineral Town, a little ways from where you live. I myself was considering visiting the island. My name is Trent." Despite herself, Chelsea blushed. This doctor was HOT! It was odd that she was thinking such things when she was so in love with….

"Vaughn!" She cried. Trent laughed.

"Don't you mean Elliot? He's the fiancé, is he not?" Chelsea groaned. The fall had made her forget about the engagement to… Elliot. Trent laughed.

"Worried about the wedding? Don't worry, you'll be home in no time, I wouldn't want to meddle with that. Marriage is a wonderful thing, no matter what obstacles get in the way. I've learned that from being with my Ellie." So he was married…. Figured.

It was odd of course, but Chelsea thought for a moment that she could just forget Elliot and have a whirlwind romance with this handsome doctor. Her head must be worse than she thought…. Not to mention she had wronged Vaughn once already. Vaughn…. Trent smiled at her.

"Now, are you feeling well enough for visitors? Someone is here to see you." Chelsea nodded, half hoping that Vaughn would walk through the door but that was wishful thinking. No, she knew before she saw him that it would be Elliot coming in.

Those glasses that pink hair… the hair reminded Chelsea of medicine now that she thought of it. That gross medicine you ate when you had the flu. Though it was mean, Chelsea was beginning to think of Elliot as the flu.

An annoying stomach pain that made you want to throw up and wouldn't go away.

"Hi Chelsea, quit a fall you took huh? But I got away from the island to come see you. It was a bit of a nuisance of course, having to come all the way to Mineral Town from Sunny Islands."

"I didn't know I was a nuisance." Chelsea huffed. Elliot laughed.

"Of course you aren't! It's just now we'll probably have to push the wedding off, and the day we had it was perfect. In between crops- now our whole schedule will be thrown off."

"Sorry I got injured." Chelsea murmured.

" It's not your fault… well, it sort of was. What you were doing in a mine I don't know…."

"So I can't mine?" Chelsea broke in.

"Not if you insist on getting injured in it. Really Chelsea, we can't afford injuries." Chelsea crossed her arms and huffed.

"And I thought Vaughn was the jerk here." She said under her breath. Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"I said that I thought Vaughn…."

"I heard you. Why are you always talking about Vaughn, Chelsea? It's me you love… Me you're marrying."

"Well maybe I don't want to marry _you!" _She cried out. Elliot's jaw dropped, and a feeling of dread washed over Chelsea. She didn't mean to say that….

"Is that true Chelsea? Do you really not want to marry me?" Chelsea bit her lip, and against her better judgment shook her head.

"No Elliot, I…." What was she supposed to say? Of course she didn't want to marry him, but…. Could she really say that?

The door opened, erasing her chances for redemption…. Or truth.

"Sorry Chelsea, but it seems to be getting a bit too loud in here. Maybe you should get some rest...Alone." Doctor Trent to the rescue, Chelsea thought. She nodded.

"Yes, maybe that's a good idea." Doctor Trent looked at Elliot who also nodded.

"Right, well I need to get back to the islands."

"You aren't staying until I'm out?" Chelsea asked. Elliot shrugged.

"I have things to do." He said in an apologetic tone. Chelsea's body sank onto her bed.

"Wait a moment!" Trent said. "The hotel owner told me that someone at Sunny Islands booked a room for tonight. That wasn't you?" Elliot shook his head.

"Nope, wasn't me. I have stuff to do. Such as figuring out we're going to do about the wedding now. Bye Chelsea." He said with a half hearted wave. She forced a smile. So the wedding was still on. Trent's eyes followed Elliot out the door, and then he turned to Chelsea.

"So I'm guessing the one who got the hotel room was your other visitor?" He asked.

"Other visitor?" The door opened and in stepped the one person Chelsea actually wanted to see.

"Vaughn!" She cried. Vaughn smiled and began to wave. He caught himself however, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hi Chels." He greeted. ""I just wanted to say… I'm awfully sorry about this. I can't help but blame myself for you getting hurt."

"No, no- don't blame yourself! It was all me." Vaughn turned his head away from Chelsea and she could see his mouth open and close as if he was trying to say something… but something was stopping him.

"I guess… I guess you can just disregard everything I said in the mine. It was stupid of me, I wasn't thinking." Chelsea's heart sank. Did that mean he didn't mean it anymore? Well it was her fault for being such a coward with Elliot.

"I guess we were both a bit stupid." She said. Vaughn nodded.

"Yeah… but I guess none of that matters anymore. Because… well I actually came here to tell you something Chels." He said. Chelsea's hands began to shake. Was he going to ask her to break off the engagement? She would… yes, if only he asked!

"I just wanted to tell you…." _I love you. "_…things are ok now because…." _You are my everything."_I got engaged to Sabrina."

_WHAT?_


End file.
